Estaba tan solo
by smile.in.love
Summary: Dejarlo ir, ésa era la idea. Pero resultaba más fácil en la teoría, como todo. Estaba tan solo, y ahora ya no estaba preparado para volver a estarlo. Johnlock
1. Te debo tanto

**ESTABA TAN SOLO**

**Cap. I Te debo tanto**

_Este fic participa en el __**reto "Simón dice"**__ del foro __**Del Yaoi & el Slash.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación Sherlock BBC._

**Prompt:** Fanfic basado en **"Heartbreak Hotel"** de Elvis Presley, asignado por **Maye** **Malfter.**

_**o.o.o**_

Se encuentra alejado de todo, perdido de la mano de cualquiera, con no más que una lámpara de noche y una Biblia en la mesita. Aunque tampoco es que fuera a necesitar nada más. La soledad ocupaba la mayor parte de esa habitación no tan barata. Su pensión o, mejor dicho, su intento de pensión, no era suficiente para algo más confortable. Era eso o no comer y, obviamente, quería comer.

No muy lejos quedaban las mañanas en Baker Street alimentándose a base de té, tostadas y mermelada, pero sí lo suficiente como para echarlas de menos. Ya no tenía ni dinero ni ganas de todo eso, ya era sólo parte de un triste recuerdo. Pero, ¿por qué vivía en un lugar tan inhóspito cuando Mrs. le había insistido para que se quedara, adaptándose a su nueva situación; cuando, incluso Mycroft y Lestrade, se ofrecieron a apoyarle económicamente? Porque el recuerdo de quien había convivido a su lado por tanto tiempo le atormentaba cada noche. Porque el sólo hecho de traer a su mente esa misteriosa sonrisa despertaba el llanto. Y no podía seguir así hasta el fin de sus días, era un suicidio programado.

Así que decidió desvincularse de todo y, mirando al techo sobre un colchón curtido en años y usos varios, hacía en ese momento ya un día completo que no comía. Su cuerpo yacía silencioso esperando lo inevitable. Fueron buenos tiempos. Tal vez todo fuese el comienzo de algo nuevo. No pudo saberlo, la puerta reclamó su atención con premura. Perdió la concentración que tanto le había costado conseguir y maldijo al causante de ello. Esperó, no obstante, a que, quien quiera que fuese, se marchara en breve y le dejase seguir en su letargo. A pasar del empeño, su deseo fue obviado y no le quedó más remedio que ir a abrir. Una bandeja de comida huérfana le esperaba tras la puerta.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y ni un alma visible se hallaba en él. ¿Qué mal hacía comiéndose aquel manjar sin dueño? ¿Acaso vendrían más tarde a recriminarle? No quedaría prueba tangible para ello, ya se estaba ocupando su hambre de eso.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrar sólo comida en el plato. Una letra de madera dañada por el contexto, ése fue el descubrimiento que casi le lastima la garganta. Pero no una letra cualquiera; una letra de un juego de mesa, la letra E.

«E» de ejemplo, «E» de ecuación. ¿Por qué una E? La volteó entre sus dedos sin deducción alguna. Estaba cansado, no era momento de jugar a adivinar. Vino a su cabeza sin remedio. Él, su alma gemela, su otra mitad; esa mitad ahora muerta. Cerró el puño con la letra en su interior. Odiaba ese momento, odiaba haber reconocido sus sentimientos demasiado tarde y, aun así, mantenerlos sólo para él. ¿De qué le serviría ahora hacerlo público? De nada, más que para sentirse aún más culpable. Cerró los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

Despertó en mitad de la noche envuelto en sudor frío y restos de lágrimas con sabor a amargura. Una pesadilla, una más. Un cuerpo inerte, su cuerpo inerte. Ya no era Sherlock el que se encontraba tirado en la acera, sino él. «La culpa del superviviente» lo llamaban. «La conciencia» lo llamaba él.

El dolor de su corazón era tal que podría alimentarse de él por siempre. Encendió la lámpara y sacó la Biblia del cajón, intentando encontrar consuelo en ella. Su mano, mientras, aferraba esa pieza de madera como una última esperanza.

No fue la luz de la mañana quien le despertó. Tampoco fue la de la tarde. Fueron los golpes en la puerta con brío. Saltó de la cama para abrirla, pero fuera sólo quedaba una nueva bandeja con comida suficiente para todo un día. Nada más, nadie más. Suspiró y se dispuso a repetir el procedimiento del día anterior, pero con mayor cuidado, por si entre la comida encontraba de nuevo una letra de madera. Y así fue.

La letra V. «V» de valor, «V» de vulnerabilidad. «EV». ¿Evidencia? ¿Evolución? Dejó la nueva letra junto a la otra en la mesita y siguió comiendo. Con mucha suerte, no volvería a comer hasta el día siguiente.

Y el día siguiente llegó cargado de los mismos sentimientos. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un ciclo de melancolía. Decidió lavarse la cara y caminar un rato. Su aspecto no era, de lejos, el más adecuado, pero tampoco es que le importase mucho. ¿Iba a encontrarse con alguien interesante? Lo dudaba, así que un poco de agua para despertarse sería más que suficiente.

Anduvo vacilante y perezoso al cuarto de baño. Estaba un poco más limpio que antes de dormir, pero no recordaba haber limpiando. Recordaría mal.

Abrió el grifo, inundó sus manos y hundió el rostro en ellas. Tanteó con los ojos cerrados hasta dar con la toalla. Odiaba ese lugar, pero más odiaba estar solo en Baker Street. Y se dio cuenta de lo demacrado de su aspecto al encontrarse con su mal amigo, el espejo. Vislumbró sus ojos cubiertos de pena, sus ojeras ya casi crónicas, su boca reseca..., y algo resaltar sobre la madera al pie del cristal. Era una letra, era otra pieza. La letra I. «I» de inteligencia, I de idiotez.

Idiota era cómo se sentía él ahora mismo. La cogió y fue a dejarla con las otras dos, que seguían donde las había dejado la noche anterior, en la única mesita que había en la habitación. «EVI». ¿EVIDENTE? Seguro que lo era. Un atisbo de esperanza le asaltó de nuevo, pero pronto se desvaneció como el polvo en sus dedos. Era imposible, incluso para él. Se guardó las tres piezas en el bolsillo y salió a caminar y pensar. La pierna le dolía y el alma le pesaba, así que el camino, o le fortalecería, o acabaría completamente con él. Las dos opciones eran válidas.

**o.o.o**

**¡Buen día mis queridos lectores!**

**¿Qué tal todo?**

**¡Cuéntenme, cuéntenme qué les está pareciendo :D !**


	2. Un milagro más, por mí

_**ESTABA TAN SOLO**_

_**Cap. II Un milagro más, por mí**_

_Este fic participa en el __**reto "Simón dice"**__ del foro __**Del Yaoi & el Slash.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación Sherlock BBC._

**Prompt:** Fanfic basado en **"Heartbreak Hotel"** de Elvis Presley, asignado por **Maye** **Malfter.**

_**o.o.o**_

Caminó sereno por tierra de nadie. Nada se divisaba, nada le molestaba y, en cambio, todo le inquietaba. Metía cada poco tiempo la mano en el bolsillo, comprobaba que las piezas seguían ahí y volvía a sacarla, sin detener la marcha. Caminaba sin rumbo, ocupando su atención en trivialidades con la esperanza de olvidar cómo pensar. Pero a los pocos minutos volvía a llevar la mano a su bolsillo para quedarse tranquilo.

Un delirio, sólo podía ser eso lo que acababa de desaparecer a poco más de 500 metros. La distancia podría haberle jugado una mala pasada, su imaginación podría haber perdido el norte, pero el lugar era tan yermo que hasta una abeja zigzagueando sería captada por un ojo entrenado. Y su ojo lo estaba. Pero no podía ser, no podía. Era tiempo de ponerle fin a toda esa locura, terminar con esos deseos que nunca llegarían a cumplirse, cerrar esa etapa sin abrir la siguiente, porque no habría una siguiente que abrir. Divisó no muy lejos un riachuelo. Estando más cerca de éste que del motel, vio razonable hidratarse primero y decir adiós después. El calor abrasador facilitó bastante su decisión.

Cuanto más cerca se encontraba, más acrecentaba su sed, pero su pierna no le permitía ir más rápido sin castigarle con un dolor más intenso.

Por fin llegó, siendo tan mala su suerte que apenas quedaba un hilo de agua. Maldijo al líquido elemento por privarle de su derecho. Se sentó, golpeó el suelo con fuerza en los puños y deseó marchitarse ahí mismo, lejos de todo, lejos del dolor de su corazón. Pero ni en esas circunstancias le abandonaba ese sentimiento, esa esperanza, esa vana ilusión.

Una sombra se interpuso entre el Sol y él. Un cuerpo extranjero por sus ropajes, cubierto en un manto ligero de la cabeza a los pies. Sacó una cantimplora de entre su atuendo y se la ofreció sin mover más que su mano. La supervivencia le ganó un pulso rápido a su idea de yacer inerte y la tomó tan ansioso y necesitado que le faltó poco para ahogarse. Tomó después la mano que el extraño le ofrecía para quedar a su altura, pinchándose con algo que éste tenía en ella. La soltó y dejó caer al suelo algo pequeño. Se agacharon ambos a recogerla y se quedaron en sus miradas. Ninguno dijo nada. Cogió la pieza y la puso con las otras sin mirarla.

El hombre misterioso hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que le siguiera y él no tenía nada más que perder.

Caminaron hasta la primera carretera asfaltada en kilómetros y un taxi estacionó frente a ellos. Miró al conductor. Tal vez le llevaran a su destino.

El supuesto extranjero se adelantó a abrir la puerta y entrar primero. Él sólo le siguió autómata. El coche se puso en marcha y no hubo más que hacer.

— Ya puedes quitarte el disfraz —le dijo mirando por la ventana. El extraño sonrió y comenzó a desliar el turbante hasta dejarlo en el asiento. — Tus ojos. Son inconfundibles —siguió diciendo antes de darle la palabra aún en la ventana. Sacó las cuatro piezas y las ordenó en su mano. «EVIL» El moreno deslizó una mano para ponerlas en el orden correcto. «LIVE».

— Quería poner «LOVE», pero no encontraba la «O». El rubio rio sincero. — ¿Dejarás que lo intente? —preguntó mirando él ahora también por la ventana.

— Ya veremos —musitó al paisaje su compañero de viaje.

— Eso es más que suficiente —recitó para él mirando en su interior. Deslizó sus largos dedos hasta el dorso de su mano y ahí los dejó. Él movió los suyos hasta que los encontró y pudo tenerlos consigo. Y todo eso con una sola mirada. ¿Qué harían, entonces, cuando sus iris volvieran a encontrarse?

**o.o.o**

**Y hasta aquí esta historia. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Pronto más! **

**No olviden dejar su review :D**


End file.
